Amelie Hall
Amelie Shireen W. Hall is a fourth year Slytherin studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance Amelie has been told her entire life that although she inherited most of her looks from her father, she had her mother's dark brown eyes unlike her father's icy blue ones. She wears glasses. She has pale skin (with freckles) and long, wavy blonde hair. She has a tiny scar on her wrist from an accident when she tried to stand on a broom while flying. She is also very skinny, and some people are starting to believe she's anorexic. She also wears a golden bracelet most of the time, because it was her mom's. Biography Amelie comes from a family that believes in blood purity, although she has a secret: She's absolutely fascinated with Muggles. She finds them and their inventions interesting, loves reading their stories and studying their subjects. Of course though, she does all of this in secret. She was overjoyed when she got accepted to Hogwarts and packed most of her Muggle items with her so that way she won't have to do it in secret anymore. She was so excited she could leave the said 'hellhole' that was her home. Personality and Traits She's very nice to people when you get to know her. She loves to listen to music and read muggle books. She soon realized she can't do anything to get her father's approval so she gave up. She tries to behave and get high marks. When she studies, she's in the library, if all she's doing is reading, she could be anywhere. She's also fascinated with Muggle items, and has developed an interest for Astronomy. She doesn't want to believe stuff, unless it has scientific or tangible proof. She can sometimes be sarcastic when it comes to these things. Though this isn't really that common, as she tends to be a bit awkward around people who she's never met before. She's normally happy and optimistic all the time. She can always be found with a smile on her face, and is willing to talk to anyone, despite her family's belief in blood purity. Skills and Magical Abilities Intelligence The Sorting Hat considered putting her in Ravenclaw as she was a bright young girl. She loves to read books and study new things. She's intelligent for her age, and loves to tinker and experiment with different things. Subjects At Hogwarts Charms Charms is another of her favorite classes, she absolutely loves it. Professor Marks is also one of her favorite teachers. She excels in this subject, and hopes to keep it that way until her final year, though she believes Professor Griffin is just as, if not more, spectacular. Talk Bubble Belongings Wand Amelie's wand is a Willow, 10 and 1/2 inches, Dragon Heartstring. Willow is an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and Garrick Ollivander noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwanted) insecurity however well they may try and hide it. When Ollivander told her this, she denied it, although she knows that it's true, as Amelie is quite insecure. Willow wands have a handsome appearance and is has a well-founded reputation for enabling advanced, non-verbal magic. Bracelet Just a simple (pure) gold bracelet that she loves to wear. She loves it and plays with it while nervous. Her Aunt Bella gave it to her during her mother's funeral saying that it was Amelie's mother's when she was young. She loves it and since her mom was the more loving parent she would make sure to never lose it ever, and it means a lot to her. AmelieWand.jpg|Her wand Classes Spell List Since Amelie is more fond of this subject, her Spell List comprises of mostly Charms. She also has some Transfiguration type spells in here, and few jinxes/hexes. First Year *Cistem Aperio *Trip Jinx *Expelliarmus *Zip Mouth Jinx *Bluebell Flames *Hair-Thickening Charm *Incendio *Lumos *Anapneo *Protego *Colour-Changing Charm *Hover Charm *Petrificus Totalus *Incendio *Pack *Lumos *Metallum *Mucus ad Nauseum Second Year *Alarte Ascendare *Illegibilus *Flame-Freezing Charm *Oculus Reparo *Rictusempra *Fumos *Ascendio *Bubble-Head Charm *Aguamenti Third Year *Homenum Revelio *Finite Incantatem *Engorgio *Blasting Charm *Accio *Concealment Charm *Confundo *Cheering Charm *Bombarda *Lapifors *Freezing Charm *Impervius Charm *Attraction Charm Fourth Year *Fidelius Charm *Drought Charm *Coco Trimortion *Muffliato *Protego Totalum *Concealment Charm *Flagrate House Points Earned/Lost First Year *+5 (Herbology Answer) *+5 (Herbology Answer) *+10 (DAtDA, Shared With Haylee Clearwater ) *+18 (Transfig Homework) *+10 (Herbology Homework) *+10 (Charms Bonus Homework) *+20 (Charms Homework) Second Year *+5 (Transfiguration Answer) *+5 (Potions Answer) *+5 (Potions Answer) *+5 (Potions Answer) Third Year *+5 (Transfiguration Answer) *+5 (Charms Answer) *+5 (Potions Answer) *+5 (Charms Answer) Gallery Amelie's model is Taylor Momsen, who played Jenny Humphrey in the TV Show, Gossip Girl. You may want to click on the gif to see it move. Amelie Gif 8.gif Amelie Gif 7.gif Amelie Gif 5.gif Amelie Gif 3.gif Amelie Gif 2.gif Amelie Gif 1.gif Quick Info Trivia *When she was younger, her favorite kind of myths were Egyptian. *When she's not studying, she's reading a book somewhere around the school because she believes the library is quite crowded. *She loves taking strolls on the bridges because she loves the view. *Her favorite muggle book series is the Hunger Games. *She can speak French. *She may have or may have not been abducted by aliens in the Forbidden Forest. Category:Slytherin Category:Students Category:Glasses Category:Pure-Blood Category:August Birthday Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Female Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Born In England Category:Pet Owner Category:Witch Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Willow Wand Category:LittleRedCrazyHood Category:Amelie Hall Category:Fourth Years